


what a wonderful caricature of intimacy

by xlightless



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Escort Service, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Weddings, daehyun questions his love life and future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6711220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlightless/pseuds/xlightless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of Daehyun’s friends are suddenly getting married and he’ll be damned if they see him painfully alone at the next wedding he attends. That's when he meets Himchan: wholesome young man, traditional musician turned actor, and male escort. Or Daehyun's boyfriend for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what a wonderful caricature of intimacy

Daehyun goes through his mail, heading into the stairwell. _Junk, junk, bills, junk, junk, jun––_ He almost trips over the next step when he sees a maroon envelope staring up at him. His name and address are written in fancy, looping letters. He recognizes the handwriting as Jieun’s. He tucks his mail underneath his arm and walks up to his apartment, fumbling a little with the key. He throws the rest of his mail onto his tiny dining table and holds the maroon envelope. When he opens it, he pulls out a simple photograph of Yongguk and Jieun staring lovingly into each other’s eyes.

 _Save the date_ , it demands in big letters, and in a smaller font, _for the celebration of Yongguk and Jieun on May 14, 2016. Formal invitation to follow._

Daehyun stares at the card. He honestly doesn’t know how to feel. Sure, Yongguk’s always exuded that whole _family man_ vibe, but is he really getting married _already_?

Then, Daehyun realizes that they aren’t twenty anymore. He realizes that Yongguk is actually twenty-nine, and twenty-nine is the average age people are getting married. He realizes that he should look into marrying someone soon.

“Holy shit,” Daehyun mutters.

He puts the card down with the rest of his mail and heads to his dresser to change into his pajamas. Sure, the wedding is still four months away, but _still_. Daehyun’s never had much luck with love. He’s had plenty of flings, but nothing beyond that.

//

The pink petals from the cherry blossom trees blow in the breeze, passing by the window in the staff room. Lately, everything seems to be tinted rose gold. It’s honestly a little sickening.

“I still can’t believe Yongguk is getting married next month,” Daehyun says as he picks at his lunch. He gazes out the window. People walk by on the street, some of them stopping on the side to admire the pink trees.

Youngjae scoffs. “Why? Twenty-nine is a perfectly normal age to get married.”

“I _know_ that. It’s just…,” Daehyun trails off, looking down at his lunch and poking the clumps of rice.

“We’re not in college anymore,” Youngjae finishes.

Daehyun nods. “Yeah.”

“Speaking of marriages,” Youngjae says. “Are you available later?”

Daehyun looks up at Youngjae with a coy smile and a raised eyebrow. “Are you gonna propose to me?”

“No, _dipshit_ ,” Youngjae replies as he finishes the rest of his food. “I need your help picking out a ring for my girlfriend.”

“You’re gonna propose to her?” Daehyun asks. He can’t keep the disbelief out of his voice. He’s proud of Youngjae, but so many things are happening and he isn’t sure if he can keep up.

Youngjae looks at Daehyun like he suggested rimming her ass instead. “Yeah, I already talked to her about it, but I just feel like the ring–– Wait, why do you sound so surprised?”

Daehyun shakes his head. “It’s nothing. I’m free after work.”

“Okay, good.”

//

Daehyun stands behind Youngjae in a fancy jewelry store, admiring the way the diamonds catch the lights in the display cases. Youngjae talks to a sales clerk, trying to get her opinion on which rings his girlfriend might like. Daehyun isn’t even sure why Youngjae brought him all the way out here when he’s got the employees to help him out.

Maybe Youngjae wanted to show off. It’s definitely something he’d do.

Either way, Daehyun is bored.

“Hey, Daehyun, come look at this,” Youngjae says, turning his head to look over his shoulder.

Daehyun walks over to Youngjae and the clerk, his eyes on the large diamond rings in Youngjae’s hands. “What’s up?”

“Which ring do you think Sunhwa would like?” Youngjae asks, holding the rings up. One has a silver band with smaller stones surrounding the biggest one in the middle. The other one has a daintier golden band with a simple diamond cradled in the middle.

Daehyun stares at the rings. He’s knows how Sunhwa acts. She’s a kind woman who prefers simple delights over extravagancy. She’s the opposite of Youngjae, but, in a way, they actually balance each other out.

“That one,” Daehyun says, pointing to the one with the gold band. “I think. Sunhwa doesn’t like the over the top stuff, right?”

Youngjae considers the rings, glancing at each one, before nodding. “Yeah, you’re right.” He returns the rings in their boxes.

Daehyun watches as Youngjae purchases the ring, watches as Youngjae slips the tiny velvet box into the inside of his jacket pocket, watches the small smile spread on Youngjae’s face as he makes his way to Daehyun again.

And Daehyun can’t help but feel a little envious of it all.

“You ever thought of settling down soon?” Youngjae asks as they walk down the street back to the train station.

“Not until I got Yongguk and Jieun’s invitation,” Daehyun sighs. He shoves his hands into his pockets. “And then there’s you now, too.”

Youngjae pats Daehyun’s shoulder. “You can be my best man if it’s any consolation."

It isn’t, but Daehyun mutters out a feeble “Thanks” anyway.

“You’ll find someone,” Youngjae says. He points in the opposite direction where he parked his car. “Well, I gotta go. Thanks for the help.”

Daehyun smiles, waving as Youngjae turns to leave. He stands on the sidewalk, considering walking back to his apartment or fetching a cab. He yawns, stretching his limbs, and loosens his tie. It’s probably better if he just takes a cab.

//

“You gotta spend your last week like a single man,” Youngjae says, sliding a pint of beer into Yongguk’s hands. “So that’s why…”

Yongguk raises an eyebrow.

Daehyun snickers.

“We got you a couple strippers,” Youngjae finishes with a proud grin.

Before Yongguk can protest, two scantily-clad women walk into their private room. The rest of the guys start hollering as the women strut to the beat, heading right for Yongguk. He stares at them, unmoving as they begin dancing on him.

“Youngjae, what the fuck,” Yongguk says, unable to look away from the women in front of him.

“Hey, don’t blame me. We all pitched in,” Youngjae says with a grin. “Now enjoy the show.”

“Man, my girlfriend would kill me if she saw me like this,” someone, Jongup, says to Daehyun.

“That’s why it’s a bachelor party,” Daehyun replies, admiring how the women move with such balanced power and fluidity.

“You’re lucky you don’t have to worry about anybody,” Jongup continues.

Daehyun hums, taking a sip of beer. He’s not bitter. _Absolutely_ not.

//

Daehyun sits beside Youngjae, watching Yongguk and Jieun dance on the wooden floor, her white dress flowing behind her, her smile glowing underneath the lights. He isn’t sure if he’s ever seen Yongguk so happy before. They’re a really beautiful couple.

Daehyun fiddles with his fingers, trying not to look too disdainful. He really is happy for them, it’s just… He sighs. He doesn’t even know why he’s like this. Even he’ll admit it’s dumb.

They just look so happy, and Daehyun wonders what even a _second_ of it feels like.

“You alright?” Youngjae whispers, nudging Daehyun’s side.

Daehyun blinks and turns to find Youngjae looking at him with worry in his eyes. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

Youngjae doesn’t look like he believes Daehyun completely. He’s about to say something, but the music stops, and Yongguk and Jieun move to the side of the dance floor, inviting the rest of the guests to join in.

“Hey, wanna come?” Youngjae asks, pointing to the flocking crowd.

“I’m good, thanks,” Daehyun replies with a small smile.

Youngjae gives Daehyun one last doubtful look before standing up with Sunhwa.

Maybe Daehyun is a little bitter.

//

On a sunny afternoon in July, Youngjae walks up to Daehyun, falling into step beside him; Daehyun almost drops the files in his arms. With Youngjae helping Sunhwa prepare for the wedding, they don’t see each other as much as they used to, but Daehyun doesn’t mind. He can live without Youngjae’s constant snark.

“Are you gonna go stag to my wedding, too?” Youngjae asks. He’s obviously joking, if his wide grin and sarcastic tone say anything, but Daehyun is just _so_ tired of it all.

“Actually,” Daehyun starts, and he can’t stop himself before the words are spilling from his mouth like a broken pipe, “is it alright if I bring someone with me?”

Youngjae’s grin widens into a full-blown smile and he looks _so_ _genuinely_ _happy_ for Daehyun that he doesn’t know how to react. “You finally found someone? Good for you!” He even pats Daehyun’s back.

Daehyun blinks, slowly realizing the weight of what he’s just said. “Yeah… Thanks.”

“No problem, man. I’ll just tell Sunhwa. Besides, both of our parents are inviting everybody they know, anyway,” Youngjae says before walking back to his cubicle. He looks back over his shoulder with a grin, “What’s the harm in adding one more person to the list?”

Daehyun smiles in response.

When Daehyun sits back down in his chair, the springs squeaking, he stares at the ceiling. He just told Youngjae that he’s bringing a _date_ when he isn’t even dating _anyone_. Why the fuck did he do that? What is he going to do? Who is he going to bring?

Daehyun has a mini meltdown, but he manages to compose himself before anyone really notices.

//

Daehyun actually panics in the middle of his living room. If anyone looked at him, they wouldn’t have guessed because he’s on the hardwood floor, eyes wide, breaths hardly even, but his mind is racing. Who would be willing to pretend to his date for the night? He could pay for an escort. How much would that even cost?

Daehyun shoots up, forcing his mind to clear as the blood rushes to his head and clouds his vision.

What if he got a _male_ escort? He only told Youngjae he’d bring _someone_. He never said what _gender_. Besides, most of his friends know that he’s bisexual anyway.

 _Go hard or go home_ , Daehyun thinks as he grabs his laptop from the coffee table and lands it in his lap. He types up _male escort_ _for rent_ into the search bar and leans back on his palms as he waits for the search to load.

He searches through several pages of bullshit websites, glazing over each one with halfhearted disdain. None of the men look like someone he’d date. There seems to be a major divide between borderline homeless and super model with nobody in the middle ground. He needs someone who looks at least a little normal.

Maybe he needs to lower his standards.

After thirty minutes of scrolling and nearly giving up, Daehyun comes across a website that seems friendly and professional enough. He scoffs at the tagline on the front page. _Your one stop shop in the Bay Area to rent the man of your dreams_ , it reads.

“Cute,” Daehyun mutters as he clicks on the the tab labeled _Gent Gallery_. He scrolls down the page, examining each _gent’s_ photograph. They look like guys Daehyun could see walking down the street without turning too many heads.

He clicks on the last guy, curious to see what this one has to offer. He scrolls down past the slideshow of photographs to the short blurb.

_Himchan, the musician. Himchan graduated from the_ _Korea National University of Performing Arts with an emphasis in traditional music, but moved to San Francisco to pursue acting. He’s appeared in several short films since then. This gent will charm you instantly with his good looks, smooth voice, and charismatic personality._

Daehyun whistles when he sees the price (two hundred dollars an hour), then scrolls back up to the photos. A young man smiles back at Daehyun, his chestnut brown hair styled up, elongating his already narrow face. His pink lips form a cute little bow.

Daehyun feels like he’s fallen a little in love with this Himchan.

He quickly checks his bank account to see if he has enough money for at least two hours.

//

On the day of Youngjae’s wedding, Daehyun meets Himchan a couple blocks from the venue. The first thing Daehyun thinks when he sees Himchan is _wow_ and _shit, calm down, you’re supposed to be dating this guy_. He’s about the same height as Daehyun, if not a couple inches taller. He’s handsome in a three-piece suit, filling it in much better than Daehyun can ever hope to. He smiles when he catches Daehyun’s eye.

“Daehyun?” Himchan asks.

Daehyun’s breath hitches at the sound of Himchan’s voice. _Wow_ is all he can think of.

“Hi,” Daehyun says, stopping in front of Himchan and extending his hand. “Himchan, right?”

“That’s me,” Himchan replies with the same smile in his photograph. “So, what’s your plan here?”

Daehyun takes a deep breath. He’s in a rush, but he needs to make sure Himchan understands the full situation.

“We’re attending my best friend’s wedding and you’re supposed to be my boyfriend,” Daehyun says, trying his best to keep the awkward out of his voice. That should be enough, right? 

Himchan blinks, and Daehyun almost halfway expects him to just walk away, but he doesn’t. He just nods, still smiling that cute smile, and takes Daehyun’s hand. “Alright, then, let’s go.”

Daehyun tries not to giggle like a schoolgirl as the warmth from Himchan’s palm seeps into his own. He has to convince himself that Himchan is only playing it up because he’s getting paid to do this. His description _did_ say he’s into acting.

They enter through the hotel’s back entrance because the other guests are entering through the front lobby. Daehyun finds Youngjae pacing the floor, his eyes frantic. He sees Daehyun walk in with Himchan and immediately approaches them.

“Holy shit, there you are,” Youngjae breathes. “Jung Daehyun, I was wondering where the hell you went. The DJ just started announcing the bridal party and you were nowhere to be fucking found.”

Daehyun gives Youngjae a feeble smile, feels Himchan squeeze his hand in reassurance. “Sorry, my boyfriend had a little trouble finding parking.”

Youngjae’s eyebrows furrow, his eyes narrowing, his mouth beginning to form the word _boy_ –– And then he finally seems to see Himchan at Daehyun’s side. “Oh! The boyfriend!” He takes Himchan’s hand to shake it. “It’s nice to finally meet you. I’m Youngjae.”

Himchan flashes Youngjae a brilliant white smile as he takes Youngjae’s hand. “Himchan. It’s a pleasure.”

Youngjae nods and focuses back to Daehyun. “Alright, Sunhwa’s parents were already called up. Then, it’s my parents. Then, the groomsmen and bridesmaids, then the best man and the maid of honor––“

Daehyun grabs a hold of Youngjae’s shoulders, squeezing the expensive fabric. “Dude. Chill. I’ll go find Hyosung and it’ll all be fine. Stop stressing, holy _shit_.”

Youngjae takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. When he opens them again, he looks calmer, if only by a little bit. “Thanks.”

Daehyun smiles and pats Youngjae’s shoulder. “Okay, good.” He turns back to Himchan, who has a small amused smile on his face. “Sorry… I’ll meet you inside?”

Himchan smiles and nods, pressing his bow lips to Daehyun’s temple before walking to the front lobby. Daehyun keeps his eyes locked on Himchan’s back for a couple seconds longer than necessary. When he looks back at Youngjae, he frowns at Youngjae’s smug grin.

“What?” Daehyun asks.

“That’s cute,” Youngjae replies.

Daehyun punches Youngjae’s shoulder before looking for Hyosung.

//

The reception goes smoother than Daehyun would have thought. He feels a little bad for leaving Himchan by himself with complete strangers, but every time he glances over at Himchan, he gives Daehyun a reassuring smile before talking to the other guests. He realizes how _insanely_ perfect Himchan is. He’s talking to everyone at his own table, working his charm like he knows exactly what he’s doing. 

When the guests are invited to the dance floor, Daehyun makes his way to Himchan, placing a hand on his shoulder. Himchan looks up, his eyes sparkling just like the diamonds in the display case.

“Would you care for a dance?” Daehyun asks with a shy smile.

Himchan laughs, revealing a set of pearly white teeth, and takes Daehyun’s hand in his to lead him to the dance floor. Daehyun smiles, holding onto Himchan. A slower song plays, and the lights dim down. Daehyun looks at Himchan, a little unsure, but Himchan smiles, taking Daehyun’s hand and waist. He looks into Himchan’s eyes, and he begins to forget that this is all an act. 

“If you don’t mind,” Himchan whispers in Daehyun’s ear.

Daehyun catches Youngjae’s eyes, and he gives Daehyun a thumbs-up.

Daehyun buries his head in Himchan’s shoulder to hide the disgusting smile on his face.

Everything is tinted rose gold, and it’s never been more _beautiful_.

//

Daehyun and Himchan walk out of the hotel, jackets thrown over shoulders. There’s a smile on Daehyun’s face and a sense of pride in his chest. When they reach Himchan’s car, he smiles at Daehyun.

“I had a wonderful time,” Himchan says, leaning on the door.

“So did I. You were great,” Daehyun replies.

“I won’t charge you for the extra hour, by the way,” Himchan adds.

Daehyun panics, glancing at his watch, and realizes Himchan is right. They’d stayed out way longer than he’d expected. When he looks back at Himchan, he can see that Himchan really means what he’s saying. Himchan really is insanely perfect, and it’s driving Daehyun crazy.

“Thanks,” Daehyun says, scratching the back of his neck. “Sorry about that.”

Himchan laughs, deep and hearty. “It’s fine. I had a lot of fun.”

Daehyun bites his bottom lip. He doesn’t know how this usually ends. With a smile and a wave? A fleeting kiss on the cheek?

“If you want,” Himchan starts, and for the first time tonight, he sounds incredibly hesitant, “I have a bottle of wine back at my apartment. We could share it on the roof. I won’t charge extra.”

Daehyun almost says yes. He wants to see how far this can go, but somewhere in the back of his mind, he knows that would be a bad idea. This has all been his fantasy that will only shatter once dawn breaks.

“Sorry, but I can’t,” Daehyun says with an apologetic smile. “Thanks for offering, though.”

Himchan smiles again. “That’s fine. Have a good night, Daehyun.”

“You too,” Daehyun replies. He kinda wants to pull Himchan in for a kiss.

Himchan gets in his car and drives off, the red taillights glowing in the darkness and then blending with the others.

Ten minutes later, Daehyun sits in a cab, his mind wandering back to Himchan and that facade of perfection. He realizes, with his head pressed against the window, that he liked the feeling of _pretending_ to be in love with Himchan instead of actually _being_ in love with him.

**Author's Note:**

> escort service loosely based on rent a gent. they're very professional tbqh.


End file.
